1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector having a rotatably mounted, interchangeable circular magazine arranged above the upper cover plate of its housing. The slides are dropped from this circular magazine into the projector through an opening in the arrested magazine base plate and a corresponding opening in the cover plate of the housing. Alternatively, they are pushed back up into the magazine by the same route.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known projectors having circular magazines have the disadvantage that one compartment in the circular magazine for holding the slides cannot be occupied by a slide. This empty compartment is located above the opening in the base plate of the magazine. This becomes a disadvantage when all the slides in the magazine are to be projected in succession without interruption or when specific slides are to be selected for projection by means of a special switching device. Manufacture of the circular magazine is also facilitated if all the compartments are constructed in the same way.